The present invention is directed to a novel alloy combining lead, zinc and tin in certain proportions and including small amounts of copper and tellurium and has the property of generating an electrical current when exposed to aqueous compositions, even distilled water. Such a property provides numerous uses involving water detection in otherwise non-aqueous media, or water level sensing in a variety of applications. Examples include water detection in hydrocarbon compositions, for example, in fuel tanks where water detection and removal is particularly important. Water level sensors may also be used to great advantage in water holding or storage cavities and containers, not normally visible, but where level sensing is important such as automobile radiators, batteries, bilges, water tanks, processing equipment, aircraft fuel tanks, as well as any other normally closed water containing systems where aqueous fluid level monitoring is important or presence of water must be detected. Utilizing the alloy of the invention in an electrode form extending into such water containing vessels or cavities, by connecting a rod or plate of the alloy to an ammeter or other direct current detecting means, both detection of water or aqueous composition contacting the alloy rod or plate as well as the level of the water along the rod or plate can be observed. These advantages as well as other uses of the alloy composition of the invention will be evident to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.